1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit and more particularly to an electronic circuit for automatically compensating for variations in the output signal of a sensor due to changing conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many known sensors including linear displacement type sensors are known to be used in less than ideal environments due to the particular applications. For example, sensors used in automotive applications are subject to particularly harsh environments. Examples of such sensors are proximity sensors used, for example in automotive timing circuits as well as throttle position sensors used in automotive throttle circuits.
The relatively harsh environments as well as other dynamic factors contribute to the errors in the output signals of such sensors. These errors in the output signals of the sensors can cause improper operation of the circuits in which they are used. As such, various sensors and circuitry have been developed to compensate for such errors. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,893,502 and 5,332,965 relate to throttle position sensors. The throttle position sensors disclosed in the '502 and '965 patents are configured to enable the sensor to be mechanically adjusted to compensate for various errors. Unfortunately, such mechanical adjustments are relatively time consuming and cumbersome and tend to increase the overall labor cost to manufacture the product. Moreover, with such sensors, the sensor is only adapted to be adjusted one time. Thus, dynamic conditions, such as variations in the air gap and temperature, at which the sensor is operated remains uncompensated and thus allows for errors in the output signal.